


Asshole Appeasement

by naRK800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Detroit Evolution, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naRK800/pseuds/naRK800
Summary: Set in the world of Detroit EvolutionGavin never thought he'd have it this good.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 28
Kudos: 149
Collections: Detroit Evolution Works by naRK800





	Asshole Appeasement

**Author's Note:**

> On twitter I posted a shoutout asking for Detroit Evolution fic ideas, and @OrangeBubble37 requested: "tbh I just want Gavin to stare at Nines, while he feeds the cats and think how fucking happy he is and then spill some coffee on himself, bc Nines gets back up and smiles at him. Gavins Brain 404 Error not working."
> 
> It's not this idea exactly, but it was absolutely loosely based on it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Gavin never thought he’d have it this good.  Weekends spent in the company of someone he loved sounded like some kind of Hallmark fantasy, reserved for people with manners who enjoyed eating salads. But god, there he was, propped up on the couch cushions while the man he loved fussed in the kitchen, and there wasn’t a single salad in sight. 

Nines had offered to feed the cat, and Gavin had let him, watching as a fluffy multi-coloured tail followed Nines into the kitchen. It had been hard not to laugh when she started wailing the moment Nines cracked open the can of cat food. This was a battle Gavin usually fought before Nines arrived.

“Did you feed her this morning?” Nines asked as Gavin’s cat began to stretch up his thigh with her front legs. 

“Yep.”

“Are you sure?” He insisted, unhooking her claws as she let out a godawful yowl. 

“There’s a reason I named her Asshole, genius. Don’t let her up on the counter, she buries her shit with those paws.” As if on cue, Asshole leapt onto the counter and wrapped her tail around Nines’ face, rushing to investigate the can he was opening. Gavin watched with a growing smile as Nines picked her up and set her back down on the floor, trying to reason with her as she yelled up at him by his ankles. 

He watched as Nines tried being stern with her, then loving, as he tried to appease her demands with pets. Gavin could have told him that he had to rip it off like a bandaid - dump the can of food into her bowl and set it down by her water before she had the chance to gather momentum. But god. Gavin could tell him later, after he’d finished watching the gentle way his fingers ran over her head, at his soft words to try and calm her down, at his reassurances that the food was  _ coming _ , she just had to wait. 

“How do you deal with this every day?!” Nines asked as he set Asshole’s bowl down and was finally granted peace. 

“I don’t. We’ve come to an understanding over the years. You’re just fresh meat,” Gavin said around a grin, still gazing over at him. Nines sighed and shot Gavin a look from the kitchen, but the severity of it was ruined by the quirk of his lips as Nines tried swallowing his own smiles. 

“I could have at least mentioned it,” he grumbled, which made Gavin shrug. 

“Yeah, but then i never would have gotten to see you struggle with the world’s most persistent fuckin’ cat…”

“Is me dealing with your renegade cat what ‘ _ gets you off’ _ , Gavin?” Nines snipped with a smirk. 

“Maybe,” Gavin drawled right back. “Hey, c’mere…” 

“I still need to clean up, unless you want the smell of tuna and salmon to permeate the apartment…”

“Shut your damn mouth and get your ass over here, tin can.”

As Nines made his way across the apartment and back to him, Gavin’s expression was shameless. His nose wrinkled a little from his smile, and his eyes lidded as he tipped his head back to look at him. Gavin ran his hands up Nines’ chest and wrapped his arms around his neck once he was close, pulling Nines down into a kiss. Gavin felt Nines sigh through his nose and perch on the edge of the couch. He could feel fingers gently scritching up the scruff of his jaw, then combing through his hair. It made him melt into the cushions and breathe his own sigh, the tip of his nose tickling along Nines’ cheek as they broke apart. 

“What did i do to deserve that?” Nines asked softly, the smile evident in his voice. Gavin didn’t answer him, and instead left hot kisses from Nines’ ear, to his Adam’s apple, then back up his throat until he was kissing his lips. It made Nines shiver against him, and a quick glance upward showed a yellow LED for just a moment. 

When they had first started this little dance of theirs, Gavin had completely misinterpreted the way Nines shivered and groaned. It wasn’t sexual for Nines, it never was, and he hadn’t understood that at first. When Gavin thought that every touch could lead somewhere he didn’t want, he’d dealt his affections out like appeasements. But Nines didn’t want sex, he wanted intimacy. His pleasure wasn’t physical, it was emotional. And so when Gavin touched him in ways that should have led to more, when he made Nines sigh and groan and melt against him, he wasn’t thinking of how much of Gavin he could take - he was thinking about what he already had. Existing with the pieces Gavin had given him was what did it for Nines, and despite Nines spelling that out to him from the very start,  _ knowing _ it had all but knocked Gavin off his feet. 

He loved him. He loved the way Nines loved him back. And god, he wasn’t perfect. He’d be getting things right for the rest of his life, stepping on toes and making blunders, and trading parts of himself so Nines understood him, while hiding bigger parts for later. Gavin knew he was a fuck-up, and he always would be. But he’d gotten Nines right. And in their sunny livingroom, wrapped up in each other and their understandings, Gavin never thought he’d have it this good. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was SO hard to write because there wasn't a single scrap of Gavin being a difficult angsty pain in the ass. The whole time i was like, "is it okay... for Gavin to be....... in love????"  
> There was also going to be a scene where Nines makes Gavin's coffee but i, an australian, over-thought the whole "one cream one sugar" thing and couldn't figure out how americans make coffee, so i decided to leave it out. 
> 
> This fic is so fucking sweet it hurt my teeth and i love it. I hope you love it too.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please watch Detroit Evolution on the Octopunk page on YouTube if you haven't already  
> Nines is played by @MaximilianKoger  
> Gavin is played by @ChrisDTrindade  
> Detroit Evolution was crafted by @ladytuono
> 
> Please remember that this fic is about the Reed900 ship. Kindly do NOT ship Chris and Maximilian together.
> 
> Find me on twitter - @MutualTrust2038
> 
> A cheeky comment would make my heart warm <3


End file.
